Forbidden Technique: Summoning the Other Half
by HiddenIce
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki had time to learn another jutsu in the forbidden scroll. In another universe, Naruko Uzumaki also had time to learn the same jutsu in the forbidden scroll. With their body merged together and a lot of repercussions from using the technique, the path to a ninja becomes a lot more harder. Read, as both Uzumaki try to tackle this problem.


**Kinda weird to say this, but inspired by the Sound Four Ukon/Sakon duo. I basically wondered how it would be if the same was applied, but with Naruto and Naruko.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Enter Naruto and Naruko Uzumaki!**

* * *

Naruko turned her eyes to the next jutsu in the scroll. It had took a while to do the shadow clone jutsu, but she finally managed to pull it off! But after a quick look at the next jutsu, she realized she couldn't understand the words. Oh well, she could look at the next one. No? Well, there were plenty of jutsus in the scroll, she would find one that she could comprehend.

A few minutes later, disappointment was evident on her face. Besides the shadow clone jutsu, there was only one other jutsu she could try and it was the last jutsu on the scroll. The only problem was that it had hundreds of hand signs and a big warning that said, 'Do not use, beware of alternate dimensions and physical deformation.'

That alone was enough for Naruko to hesitate about the prospect of trying out the jutsu. But after a few seconds, she quickly shook her head. No, she wasn't scared. She'll just have to be very, very careful about the hand seals. That's right, she'll master the jutsu. She needed the power after all.

* * *

In another universe, Naruto was doing the same. He heeded no risk to the warning and began doing a lot hand signs for the jutsu to activate. When he finished the hand seals, he did the summon.

Boom!

A brunt impact unexpectedly knocked Naruto to a tree.

'_Ow_' Naruto thought as he rubbed his back.

"What are you doing?" a girl's voice shrieked.

Naruto blinked, the voice sounded eerily familiar, it had a high pitch shriek and had a lot of force behind her statement. It sounded eerily familiar to his voice, well, a girl's version of him.

Actually, now that he thought about it...wasn't the voice really close to him? So close that he was certain that the girl was behind him, but that wasn't possible. He had just hit a tree.

Naruto slowly turned his head...to see a female version of himself on the other side of his head!

"Heck! Who the hell are you!?" Naruto pointed at the girl version of himself.

"Right back at you! I would like to know why I'm on the back side of my own body!" the girl retorted in a snarky manner.

"Why you-this is my body!" Naruto yelled back.

Before the girl could respond, the forbidden scroll that was forgotten on the grass suddenly turned bright green.

Curious, Naruto quickly turned his attention to the forbidden scroll, but this time, the writing in the scroll were different. With a quick grab of the scroll, Naruto read:

_Forbidden Technique: Summoning the Other Half_

_Congratulations Naruto Uzumuaki and Naruko Uzumaki. You both have succeeded in this jutsu, but there are some consequences._

_First, this technique is **permanent**. In addition, b__oth of your chakra reserves are cut in half. There is a long hand seal below that will allow one of you to break apart from the host's body, but the **only** way to replenish both of your chakra requires that the two of you must be within a body to initiate a rest period._

_In addition, due to this powerful technique, neither of you can successfully perform these three jutsus: the subsitution jutsu, the clone jutsu and the transformation jutsu._

_Some perks of the arrangement is that the one who resides in the back of the host's body can poke their arms or legs out of anywhere in the host's body. Or to separate their body from the host's body._

_Note- This universe is Naruto's universe_

_PS- The hand seal to separate from the host body and join the host body are listed below._

"Hey! What are you doing!? Why are you so quiet!?" the girl behind him loudly asked.

Naruto blinked as he quickly read over the scroll again. This couldn't be possible! He was sharing his body with...an unknown girl? Or was that girl a part of him, but in a different universe where he was a girl? Still, he couldn't wrap his head around this idea. Why did it have to be so confusing!? And worst of all, he lost his signature transformation jutsu!

"Hey girl, you might want to see this."

* * *

Naruko wanted to cry. She was stuck in a new universe, while being attached to a knucklehead blonde, who was supposedly the male version of her.

And to complicate matters, she had entered his universe, lost her signature transformation jutsu and had become a freak. Well, more of a freak, especially since people had always shouted that to her.

Enough of this. There was no point for her to be bounded to this idiot. Quickly, she poked her arms out of his body and did the hand seal. When she did so, she felt her whole body separate from him. Indeed, her body. She was psyched that the body she had wasn't a male body, but her own body. That fact alone comforted her.

But her joy quickly dissipated into despair. Everything felt so surreal to her...She couldn't do this, she had to go back home and sleep. This had to be a dream.

Quickly, she dashed back home.

"Hey, where are you going!?" Naruto loudly asked. "I still don't know what's going on here!"

Ignore him. He was just a figment of her imagination. Naruko prayed that this was all just a nightmare.

* * *

A few minutes after the blondie ran away from him, he was greeted from Iruka.

"Naruto!" Iruka roared. "What do you think you're doing?"

Naruto blinked. He looked annoyed, but Naruto couldn't understand why he was so frustrated. Maybe, Iruka was grouchy that he couldn't find him earlier. But at least this time, he got a great jutsu down pat. "Listen Iruka-sensei, I'm gonna show you this amazing jutsu and you're gonna let me graduate, and everything is going to be ok! That's the way it works, right? Anyone who learn from this scroll passes."

Iruka blinked. "Huh? Naruto, where did you hear this information from?"

"Mizuki!"

Iruka quickly grabbed Naruto's arm. "We have to get out of here."

"But Iruka-sensei, I haven't shown you my new shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto complained. "See this awesome move and let me graduate!"

The chunin had a tight hold on his wrist. Naruto winced, it did hurt.

"Naruto, we're leaving now," Iruka said with a stern voice. "And if we make it out alive, then you can show me that jutsu."

"Fine," Naruto grunted before it became a smile. "But once we leave and I show you this awesome jutsu, we gotta get some ramen later! I have a crazy story to tell, Iruka-sensei!"

But Iruka wasn't paying too much attention on Naruto's words as he grabbed the blonde and brought him back to the safety of Konoha.

'_Mizuki'_ Iruka thought as he looked around._ 'Where are you?'_

* * *

_Swish._

Naruko turned around. A small shuriken had hit the tree, but the initial throw was only a few inches from the back of her head.

"What? What's going on?" Naruko asked.

"Naruto," Mizuki growled out. "Where is the scroll?"

Naruko took a step back. She had no idea what was going on, but she had a suspicion that she was in a dangerous predicament. And Naruto had the scroll, not her.

Still, she had to get out of this situation. What could she do? She was helpless.

"The scroll, Naruto!" Mizuki demanded as he placed his hand out. "I'm waiting!"

The scroll...that's it! She could still use the new jutsu that she managed to figure out today.

"Shadow-clone jutsu!" Naruko yelled, as she did the hand seals.

Six Naruko shadow clones appeared beside her. Initially, she wanted ten or twelve shadow clones, but she supposed six made sense given that her chakra reserves were cut in half.

Mizuki grabbed his wind demon shuriken. "If you want to die early, so be it! You demon!"

Naruko ignored her. Quickly, she headed in one direction, while the other six shadow clones went in opposite directions. Mizuki wouldn't be able to figure out which shadow clone was her, because she had distributed her chakra evenly to all her clones. Besides, Mizuki couldn't be that good.

"Haha, good plan. But you forgot one thing," Mizuki smirked. "I know that the one who's running towards Konoha is you!"

The wind demon shuriken was thrown at the shadow clone, but the shadow clone was quick enough to dodge.

Naruko smirked. Her shadow clones wouldn't be defeated that easily, they were super quick and agile, just like her. And Mizuki was dumb to discount the other shadow clones, because she was moving in the direction, opposite of Konoha. Obviously, no idiot would fall for such a dumb idea like heading in the direction towards Konoha.

As twenty minutes passed, she was certain she had got away from Mizuki. Now, she had to search for a super long route, so she could head back to Konoha.

Briefly, Naruko wondered how Naruto was doing. Maybe Mizuki was chasing after him...

* * *

Naruto slurped the last of his ramen broth. "Thanks Iruka-sensei!"

"No problem," Iruka smiled. "I'm just glad we got away from there."

Teuchi picked up Naruto's empty bowl. "So, how did the graduation go?"

Ayame added in, "Hopefully, it turned out well!"

The blonde jumped up. "I totally forgot. I haven't yet, but Iruka-sensei is going to pass me once he sees this move."

"I hope it goes out great!" Teuchi smiled at Naruto.

"You betcha!" Naruto offered him a thumbs up. Then, he got off his seat and went towards the exit. "Come outside Iruka-sensei! I got to show you my new killer move!"

Iruka nodded as he followed Naruto outside.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled.

Ten shadow clones of Naruto appeared.

"So, Iru-"

"Congratulations Naruto. You passed." Iruka smiled at him as he placed his own hitai-ate on Naruto's forehead.

Immediately, Naruto hugged Iruka. "Thank you Iruka-sensei!"

* * *

Hiruzen watched from his crystal ball all the events that had happened. Luckily, his Anbu had captured Mizuki. Everything turned out well, except for the fact that Naruto had two forbidden jutsu. The shadow clone jutsu and summoning of the other half. The shadow clone jutsu won't be a problem for Naruto and with Naruto's knack of unpredictability, he expected that jutsu to be perfect for young Naruto.

The summoning jutsu...it could be disastrous. There was a reason why that jutsu was forbidden, but old age seemed to caught up to him as Hiruzen could not recall why that jutsu was forbidden in the first place.

Regardless, the summoning of the girl forced his hand. With a sigh, Hiruzen stared at his list of teams. He was going to have to alter the teams. The teams were already decided a few hours prior and he knew that a lot of clan leaders, genin and joinin would be angry with his decision, but the predicament forced him to change the teams.

* * *

Naruko was super tired. She initially got up on a large branch of a tree for a few minutes of rest, but instead, she ended up falling asleep for an hour? Luckily, she didn't die and she was no longer pursued by Mizuki.

Though, for some reason, she expected Mizuki to pop up immediately in front of her face. That would be scary, especially since it was so dark. Really, Naruko wanted to head back to her apartment and sleep the whole day away. Hopefully, the blonde boy was just a part of her dream.

After twenty minutes of walking, she got to Konoha and as she went to her appointment with keys in hand, she saw her apartment. Except that it looked a lot different from her actual apartment. The apartment was slightly messy and why was there so many instant ramen in the kitchen?

Wait, it couldn't be. Immediately, she rushed to her room and was surprised to see a sleeping Naruto.

'_Forget it. I'm tired and I'm low on chakra reserves. I don't want to do this, but I don't care anymore.'_ Naruko bitterly thought as she did the hand seals and entered Naruto's body, as her head appeared on Naruto's neck.

Slowly, Naruko closed her eyes as she felt energy and chakra flow through her. Before Naruko drifted off to sleep, she wished that this was all a dream.

* * *

**That's chapter one. I hoped you guys all enjoyed my crazy concept.**

**Any thoughts or feedback? Leave a review, as those encourages me to write more!**

**I have all the teams decided, any predictions? What teammates and sensei do you think Naruto/Naruko will get? **


End file.
